


i missed you, too

by tsubahono



Category: Gabriel DropOut (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Quick drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: Rainy days are perfect for staying inside and doing nothing all day.





	i missed you, too

Gabriel was laying on her bedroom floor with her headphones in, staring at her computer screen. It was pouring outside--the perfect weather for staying inside and doing nothing all day.

Not that she  _needed_ a reason to stay inside and do nothing all day. Besides, this MMO was important. She was practically carrying her guild on her back.

Out of boredom, and to grind XP, she began typing a message into the game chat.

" _Not that I need help, but does anyone wanna go do the dungeon in th'knksn_ "

She was interrupted by something touching her calf. In her surpise she smashed the keyboard and sent the message, before ripping her headphones out and whipping around. She was met with the sight of a familiar demon.

"Vigne! What the hell are you doing here? You scared me!" Gabriel snapped as she sat up.

Vignette scowled at her. "Watch your language, Gab. You're an angel, aren't you?"

"Hardly," the blonde scoffed.

The demon shook her head with a sigh before her gaze softened a bit.

"So what are you here for? You don't really seem like to type to be out and about in this weather," Gabriel asked before trailing off into a mutter.

"Yeah, but... I was bored. I wanted to come over."

"Did you use your spare key?"

"...Yes."

"Figures. Why did you wanna come over, though?" She tilted her head lazily.

"Geez, does a friend need a reason to come over?! I just... wanted to see you," Vigne mumbled.

Gabriel didn't respond for a moment, choosing to avert her gaze instead.

"Well do you, uh, wanna sit down?" The blonde offered awkwardly, flipping back onto her stomach and putting her hands on the keyboard and mouse. "Or lay down, I guess."

The other girl accepted the offer, laying down on her stomach to the left of the angel, close enough that their shoulders touched. Gabriel went back to playing her game, but didn't put her headphones back in.

"To be honest, I came over because I was lonely, and I missed you," Vigne admitted quietly. The angel looked away from her game just long enough to see her blushing in the dim light coming from the computer screen.

She didn't know how to respond.

"Um... thanks..." she muttered. She was so distracted that her character in the game died, but she only lost a couple soul points so she let it slide.

The demon chuckled before shuffling even closer, resting her head on her shoulder. "You're so awkward, Gab."

The blonde was sputtering on the inside, but kept what she hoped was a good poker face. She typed a quick message before logging out of her game.

"What are you doing?"

"I didn't sleep last night, so I'm going to take a nap," Gabriel stated, standing up.

"Wh- Hey, you can't just--"

Before she could even finish her sentence, the angel was in bed, holding the blanket up in invitation. Her eyes didn't express anything, but her face was red.

Vigne sighed, hesitating before she gave in, joining the blonde under the covers. "I guess I could go for a nap, I just hope it doesn't throw off my sleep schedule..."

As she said that, Gabriel closed her eyes, moving just close enough to rest her forehead against the other girl's collarbone.

"...Gab?"

Her friend was already breathing steadily, showing no signs of being awake.

"Geez..."

The demon wrapped her arms around her, closing her eyes.

Eyes still closed, Gabriel smiled.


End file.
